The present application relates to software and more specifically to user interface designs and accompanying methods for facilitating interaction between different computing devices or resources.
Software and methods for facilitating coordination of data and activities across multiple computing devices are employed in various demanding applications, including distributed enterprise computing applications, remote access software for employing mobile devices to communicate with desktop devices, and so on. Such applications often demand efficient mechanisms for enabling different devices, such as mobile devices and desktop computers, to access similar software or functionality to enhance user productivity.
For example, an enterprise employee may have a mobile device (e.g., a smartphone, tablet, laptop, etc.) and a desktop computer at work. The employee may run a given software application on the desktop computer. To use the mobile device to access similar functionality as provided by the desktop software application, a mobile version of the software application is installed on the mobile device. Alternatively, both the desktop and mobile device applications are cloud based, i.e., run on a server (i.e., server side) and accessed by browsers running on the different devices. In other cases, similar operating systems are run on both the mobile device and desktop computer, enabling running similar software applications on the different devices.
However, such configurations typically lack or overlook mechanisms for enabling functionality of each computing device or resource to fully complement each other. Absence of such mechanisms may reduce user productivity and inhibit efficient performance of computing tasks.